Lords of the Nine
by Lord Khuzdul
Summary: More of a story idea than an actual story, one-shot, anybody's welcome to work on it. Lords of the Nine rule the world with an iron grip, deadly and cunning, squashing everything that opposes them cruelly and completely. Dark!Harry, and more Dark! charact


Lords of the Nine

Summary: Harry and Co. goes Dark… more of a story idea. How Harry and others became demonic overlords.

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter. Wizards of the Coast owns the original Lords of the Nine. Baatezu, yesss...

Prologue:

The world known to its inhabitants as Earth is a dark, hellish place. Its surface consists of miles upon miles of decaying cities where people try to scrape a living, fields where slaves toil, and factories where weapons for the endless armies that poise to attack the other worlds and planes are produced. The rulers of this hell are known as the Lords of the Nine. They are immortal, powerful and evil to the core. They reside in their palace in the Scottish highlands, in a place formerly known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is now known as the Fortress of the Nine.

Mephistopheles is a cruel manipulator. He resides over the armies of slaves that serve the Nine. His demonic hand holds the heart that pumps the lifeblood of money, goods and food into the society. He was formerly known as Draco Caligula Malfoy.

His consort is Kali. She is the assassin among the Nine. She relishes in silent death, and strikes in the night. She is fear in the hearts of the people. She was formerly known as Blaise Lucretia Zabini.

Lei Kung is the twisted master of what passes as government under the Nine's rule. He governs the fickle Law of the world. He was formerly known as Neville Stuart Longbottom.

His consort is Loviatar, the executioner of the Nine. Her specialty is torture, and her mind relishes in pain of the others. She is formerly known as Cho Chang.

Ishtar is the diviner. She is the mistress of knowledge and trades in lies. Under her rule, lies and cruel entertainment keeps the disgruntled masses of the world in line. She was formerly known as Luna Cassandra Lovegood.

Her mate is Surtr. He is the war general of the Nine, and reigns over the armies of magic and non-magic folk. He is the strategist, and has a sharp mind and a vicious temper. He is especially vicious in suppressing rebellions. He was formerly known as Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Lilith is the deadly, temperamental seductress of the Nine. She is one of the two consorts of Asmodeus, the leader of the Nine. She is a fire elemental, and she rules over the droves of elementals that enforce the Nine's will over the nature of the Earth. She was formerly known as Ginevra Molly Weasley

Hel is the other consort of Asmodeus. Her sharp mind and vast knowledge, especially over death and other planes of existence creates and summons more monstrosities to serve the Nine every day. She is a necromancer and a summoner. She was once known as Hermione Jane Granger.

The leader of the Nine, and the most dangerous being on Earth, is Asmodeus. He holds vast power, and rules the shifting balances in the council of the Nine with an iron fist. His most precious possessions are the trophies: the wands and heads of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, his former mentor and first to fall to his boundless power, and the self proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort, who was foolish enough to see himself as an equal ally to the cunning overlord of the Nine. He was formerly known as the Savior of the Wizarding World, Poster Boy of the Light, Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter.

>>>>>>>

It all started at Halloween at Harry's sixth year. During the summer, Harry, angry at Dumbledore, angry at Voldemort, angry at everybody, gained his independence with a daring move helped by Sirius's inheritance. He kicked the Order out of Grimmauld Place, and his loyal friends and the D.A. club joined him in the manor to train independently. Shortly after that, Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend Blaise Zabini joined them after refusing to take the Dark Mark forced upon them by their parents. There, a three way relationship between Ginny, Hermione and Harry started, followed by Ron and Luna, Neville and Cho. They continued to train, and Harry and Ron started to plan a grab for power, both fed up with the supposed adults and their incompetence and self-righteousness.

The plan continued at school, and slowly, the Harry's Inner Circle started to define himself: the group who will collectively claim the title "The Nine" later. They slowly converted the D.A. into an effective fighting force, while discovering talents from many tomes stolen from the Restricted Section and bought from the most disreputable shops in Knockturn Alley. Room of Requirement saw many a dark ritual enhancing the powers of the Nine. They discarded their names in favor of nicknames of their choosing, selected from the names of most cruel and evil demons, gods and goddesses.

And at the night of Halloween, the Nine struck.

Hogwarts fell that night, as the battle trained students and a handful of converted teachers destroyed every last teacher and student loyal to Dumbledore and the Light.

McGonagall fell to the undead beasts created by her star pupil, Hermione Granger.

Severus Snape died by the blade of betrayal, coming from the hands of his godson, Draco Malfoy.

Filius Flitwick was captured, and was tortured to death by none other than Cho Chang.

Pomona Sprout was strangled to death by the Devil's Snare left in her rooms by Neville Longbottom.

Sibyl Trelawney was burned at stake, an obvious mockery of the Witch Burnings of old, by Ginevra Weasley.

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, Defense teachers, defected, and murdered a score of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seventh years trying to oppose the minions of the Nine.

Poppy Pomfrey fell to the poison from the blade of Blaise Zabini.

And Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, leader of the Light, "manipulative bumbling old man" as quoted by Harry Potter, died in a conflagration of magic and fire at the Great Hall of Hogwarts by the hand of Harry James Potter, his Golden Boy.

It all went downwards from that day. Order of Phoenix fell in shambles in days, Ministry following them. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody, leaders of the Order after the death of Dumbledore and defection of Lupin and Tonks, were killed by Ginny and Hermione, named Lilith and Hel now, in a midday duel in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Weasley family fell in shambles. As Arthur and Molly, Percy and Charlie foolishly stood by the Light, Bill, Fred and George accepted the invitation from their younger siblings. Those who chose to reject died when Neville and Cho blew up the Burrow using one of the twins' inventions.

Ministry was decimated in one night, as Tonks and another defector of the Order, Hestia Jones, destroyed the focal point of the anti-apparition wards of the building and the forces of the Nine, under the command of Surtr, Ronald Weasley, stormed the building. They stripped the Department of Mysteries bare and killed more than half of the Ministry employees. Most of the survivors defected, remaining fled the British Isles.

Voldemort was overjoyed by the death of Albus Dumbledore and the fall of the Order. He allied himself with the Nine, deluding himself into seeing them as his equal. The Nine used the Death Eaters as cannon fodder at the Ministry, and brought Vodlemort's entire organization down around his ears, with help from the two defectors of the Dark Side: Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, who took their places as bodyguards of Asmodeus and playthings of his consorts. Voldemort fell, ironically, at the same spot Albus Dumbledore laid dead, at the Great Hall of Hogwarts, torn apart by the demons summoned by the Nine, as the Draining Curse transferred his entire power and magic to his archrival and "ally", Asmodeus.

From that point onwards, everything went downhill. Fleur caused the downfall of Beauxbatons. Krum sided with Harry to bring down Durmstrang, which was practically siding with Voldemort. The muggle government of Britain, France, Germany and practically all Europe fell in days to the manipulations of the Nine, and Americas followed. The mages and sorcerers of Middle East and Far East put up a strong resistance, but the Japanese allied themselves with the Nine against their age-long enemies Chinese and Koreans, and the South Pacific governments including New Zealand and Australia fell to agents under Imperius. The fortified, ancient cities of Istanbul, Jerusalem, Alexandria and Baghdad resisted the longest, holding onto their legacies of countless aeons and powerful populations of war wizards and sorcerers. Last to fall was the Jewel of the World, beautiful Jerusalem, under the onslaught of hordes of daemons, armies of muggles and wizards armed by a combination of magic and technology, and scores of dark creatures.

Ten years after the start of the nightmarish Dark Wars, all world fell under the rule of the Nine, ad Asmodeus became the most feared name on the planet.

Ten years later, wizards and muggle scientists discovered a way to travel faster than light, using a combination of apparition, portkeys and quantum mechanics.

Twelve years later, Sirius, first fully self sufficient starship of the Nine, started its journey to the most distant stars. It was named after the man who started this all, whose death drove Harry Potter, now Asmodeus, over the edge. Its purpose was to find other beings for the Nine to manipulate, new places for their power to extend.


End file.
